Traditional structures for manufacturing products, such as monoclonal antibodies and microbial products, do not allow for efficient use of the space of the structure. The layout of traditional structures often limits them from being readily configured or expanded to manufacture a new product line. Thus, there is a need for a manufacturing facility that allows a user to efficiently use common resources between product lines and readily modify the facility to accommodate a new manufacturing process or a new manufacturing line with reduced facility down time.